A Thousand Years
by Loudheart14
Summary: Bella is married to Prussia. But this isn't her first time. On their one year anniversary, they remember their meeting in 1018, marriage in 1020, her death, and then meeting again in 2018. How and why did this happen? You have to read to find out! R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am Loudheart14, the author of this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!**

**This story is based off of the song ****A Thousand Years**** by Christine Perri, hence the name of this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I, Loudheart14, do not own Hetalia, ****Hidekaz Himaruya does. But I **_**would **_**love to own it, but, sadly, I don't.**

_**A Thousand Years**_

**Prologue**

**Year: 2021**

I opened my eyes lazily, wincing as the German sun hit my eyes. I groaned and curled into my husband's side, smiling a little at the contact. It was the day of our one year anniversary, and so far, it was exactly how I wanted it. I looked up to look at my husband's face, and smiled softly at the smile he had on his face. His white skin was glimmering in the sunlight, and his white hair was almost blinding. I reached out, my slightly tanned hand looking dark against his pure white skin. I couldn't help but blush as I noticed all the love bites on his skin, and on my own. _Oh calm down Bella! You guys have been married for a freaking __**year**__, and you're still as shy as a virgin!_

I shook my head, ginning a little, then touched his cheek gently. He smiled happily in his sleep and leaned into it. I rubbed my thumb on his cheek softly, humming a small tune. I was so busy humming that I didn't realize his eyes had opened.

"Enjoying yourself meine Liebe **[1]**?"

I jumped and removed my hand from his face. I grinned a little while crawling off his chest and slapping his muscled arm lightly.

"Don't scare me like that! You scared the crap outta me!" With that said, I started crawling away from my husband's warm body, but was stopped when his strong arms wrapped around my bare waist.

"Kesesesese! Oh c'mon Bella! You know I was just teasing!" He said, laughing his strange laugh while pulling me on top of him so that my chest was on his, and my legs were on either side of his body. For the second time that morning I blushed, remembering that we still weren't dressed after our…_activities_ last night. "Kesese, meine kleine süße Erröten Frau. Even after a full year of marrige, you still blush everytime i touch you!" He pulled me by my arms and kissed me, making me giggle as he put his calloused hands on the small of my lower back. After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled away. I rested my forehead on his and nuzzled my nose against his, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I mumbled to him as he gave my neck gentle and loving kisses. He chuckled a little, making me shiver. When Gilbert chuckles, it vibrates throughout his entire body.

"Hmmm...which time?" He asked with a smile, still giving me kisses.

"I guess both..?"

"Mmm...well..which do you wanna hear first Mrs. Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

I giggled again, smiling at the name I had been given a year ago today. "How 'bout the first time? I always love that story,"

"Okay then. Well the year was 1021..."

**::::::::::::::**

**Translations**

**[1] My dear**

**[2] My sweet little blushing wife**

**A/N: Ok, this is the Prologue! I hope you like it so far! Here are the ages and looks:**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: You should know what he looks like, ne? If some of you don't know his age, his is above 20, so I'm gonna say…26, so it works with the story.**

**Isabella (Bella) Mendicino/Beilschmidt: Age: 25 Looks: 5'1", she has light tan skin, brown eyes, bow shaped lips, and curly blonde hair. She usually has her hair in a bun, but when it's not, it reaches the middle of her back.**

**Goodbye my dear friends!/Adios mis queridos amigos!/ Ciao ****miei cari amici!**

**With hugs and kisses/ con abrazos y besos/con abbracci e baci,**

**Loudheart14~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:**** I, Loudheart14, do not own Hetalia.**

_**A Thousand Years**_

**Chapter One**

**Year 2021:**

I smacked Prussia's shoulder lightly. "For you it was 1021. We actually met in 1018 remember?"

"Ahh…you're right." Gilbert smirked slightly and I giggled. I kissed him gently, ruffling his white hair.

"Why must you be such an idiot? ~" I mumbled to him.

"Want me to tell you the story or not?" I pouted but nodded to him. "Ok. So you won't hit me again, I'll say the year was 1018…"

::::::::::::::::

~Flashback Starts Here! ~

**Year: 1018**

_Gilbert's POV_

We were all setting up camp, and my head was aching. I just wanted to eat wurst and drink some beer. I was about to walk over to my tent when I heard the sound of horses and shouts in another language. I looked up quickly and saw a cavalry of horses, with a bunch of men riding. At the head of the group were two men. One, I knew immediately as Spain, and I waved to him. The other man looked rather young. He had on a hat typical of Southern Italian soldiers, but his blonde hair escaped his hat at certain places. His skin was very tan, and he had brown eyes. His full lips were set in a straight line, and he looked pretty thin for a soldier.

I strode over to them, nodding to Spain and looking over to the strange man. He looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't help but be speechless. His eyes were an endless pit of brown.

"Um...who might you be?" Gott, I sounded so stupid. To my relief and utter astonishment, the young man smiled a bright smile, his pure white teeth shining in the light.

"I'm Luciano Medici. I," he motioned behind him to all the men behind him on horses. "am general to this Southern Italian army. Chi potresti essere tu signore?** [1]" I** raised an eyebrow but guessed what he said anyway.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. But for now, call me Prussia." Luciano nodded, shouted an order to his cavalry, and then dismissed himself to wash up.

I turned my attention to Antonio and glared at him.

"Why the Hölle **[2]** did you invite your little Southern Italians into this fight? You could have at least warned me you Blödmann **[3]**!"

The Spaniard smiled his warm smile and shrugged, then walked away. I watched his retreating form with a scowl and then stomped off to wash up myself.

::::::::::::::

It was late at night as I walked over to Luciano's tent, ready to ask him for myself why the hell he was here, when I heard Antonio's and his voices. I crouched down and peeked inside.

::::::::::::::

**A/N: Ok, sorry that I haven't updated and that this chapter is short, but I just finished All-Tech-Week for the school play "All I Really Need To Know I Learned In Kindergarden" and am EXHAUSTED. Not only that, but I just finished writing my English essay for "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley and it had to be seven paragraphs, with a visual. Now, usually I would be fine with that but since all week I didn't get home till 11:30, I don't feel like typing much. WOW, really long authors note. Sorry.**

**Translations**

**[1] (Italian) Who might you be sir?**

**[2] (German) Hell**

**[3] (German) Dumbass**

**With hugs and cookies/Con abrazos y galletas/Con abbracci e biscotti, **

**Loudheart14 **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola mis amigos~! You all have had a good week? Mine was pretty good until Fanfiction started being retarded and won't go to the login page. I can't go on Forums either. Ugh, , why must you be so stupid? Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I, Loudheart14, do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

_**A Thousand Years**_

**Chapter Two**

**Year: 1018**

_Gilbert's POV_

As I peeked into Luciano's tent, I saw a sight that I knew I would never forget. There, in front of me, was Luciano, wrapped up in a towel, and his blonde hair-looking brown because it was wet (and only reached the middle of his neck)- dripping down his neck and back in large, deliciously moist beads. I felt heat rush up to dust my cheeks in a bright pink and I was about to leave when he started talking to Spain, but his voice had somehow gotten higher.

"Do you think anyone has noticed yet, Spain?"

My eyes widened as the Spaniard walked forward with a pile of white night clothes in his arms and shook his head at the young man.

"No jovencita **[1].** I do not believe anyone has any suspicion as to who you are. Why would they, with your brilliant disguise?" Luciano sighed heavily and shook his head while stepping to Spain and running his hand through his hair.

"Non so in Spagna. Voglio dire, mi ha sorriso non ha aiutato. Sono solo nervoso?** [2]**" Luciano asked as he started to untie his towel.

"No miss, I think you did wonderfully. There is no need for you to be worrying so much." _Wait; did he just call him __**miss**__? _Luciano chuckled darkly.

"Niente di cui preoccuparsi? Tu sei uno incasinato spagnolo lo sai? SIAMO. A. GUERRA! **[3]**"

Spain tsk'ed and shook his head while setting the pants of the nightclothes on a stool and unfolded a nightshirt that looked more like a nightdress.

"Foul language is muy propio de una dama my lady. **[4]** Very unbecoming of a young woman."

He rolled his eyes. _Why do I keep calling Luciano a 'he' when he keeps being called a girl? No, I'm being stupid. _Well, if I needed confirmation, what happened next would make sure I got my mind straight.

The towel fell from his –or should I say _her-_ body and Spain dressed her into her nightclothes. My face was bright red as I watched her get dressed. On her back were many scars and many burns, and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach at the sight of the small muscles –only noticeable when she stretched or bent her body- on her back, legs, arms, and stomach. She yawned and stretched once she was fully clothed.

"Trust me Spain; I know for a fact that I am _not_ a young woman. I don't act like one at least. Besides, me being a general just proves my point." She shook her head as her hair started to curl, droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Carina, you and I both know you _are_ a young woman. _Those_," Spain pointed to her chest, which was, to my surprise, not a man's chest, but one of a woman's. "prove otherwise." Luciano- or was it Carina, as Spain had called her? - just laughed and shoved him. Then she quieted down and sat on her hammock, which was set up on the right side of the tent, and turned to where I was hiding.

"Oh Prussia, wouldn't you like to join this intelligent conversation? I would really like for you to come out of your hiding place."

::::::::::::::

**Year: 2021**

_Bella's POV_

I was laughing into Gilbert's shoulder, blushing and trying to breathe through the laughter rocking my body.

"I can't believe I actually was like that!" I said between gasps and bits of mirth while still trying to get up to get dressed, but of course Gil would have none of that.

"Yup, you were that badass, but don't worry, you can still be like that." He said into the back of my neck, nuzzling it.

"Gil, can I please get up to get dressed? I'm kinda getting cold and I wanna take a bath." I semi-whined to my lover, giggling and pouting at him. The moment those words left my mouth though, I regretted it, seeing the growing smirk on his handsome face. He pulled me close to him, and I couldn't help but blush as my back went flush to his chest.

"Why, mein Liebe **[5]**, why would you take a bath alone when you have me, not only to keep you company, but to help you warm up?"

::::::::::::::

**Translations**

**[1] Young miss (Spanish)**

**[2] I don't know Spain. I mean, me smiling didn't help. Am I just nervous? (Italian)**

**[3] Nothing to worry about? You are one fucked up Spaniard, you know that? WE. ARE. AT. WAR! (Italian)**

**[4] Very unladylike (Spanish)**

**[5] my love (German)**

::::::::::::::

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did, because I tried to make it good for you guys. Would you please review? I know that it takes a lot of effort to move your finger or mouse to the review button, and write a review, but it makes me really happy. It makes me want to write. I am happy that people have added this to their alerts and me as a favorite author, that made me happy ^_^**

**So please, may you review? I'd really appreciate it! It can be an early 16****th**** birthday present for me! :D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**S**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you all? I'm tired, but at least it's Spring Break! Why is no one else reviewing? I don't know, and it's making me sad D: **

**From now on, for me to update, I will need at least two reviews per chapter.**

**Enough with the Author's Note, time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, Loudheart14, do not own Hetalia; Hidekaz Himaruya does. But I would love to get it for my birthday, but my lawyers said no **

_**A Thousand Years**_

**Chapter Three**

**Year: 2021**

_Bella's POV_

Prussia and I were sitting in the tub, him behind me. Bubbles were everywhere, and I was giggling like a five year old. I kept picking up the bubbles and throwing them into the air. Gilbert was trying to get me into "the mood", but I was having too much fun.

"Beeeeellllllllaaaaa~~" My husband whined.

I ignored him, looking around for the shampoo bottle.

"BEEELLLAAAAA" He whined again. "_BEEEEELLLLLLLLAAA_"

"WHAT?" I growled, shaking the bottle to get the shampoo out of the bottle, while looking behind me to see a crooked smile on Gilbert's face. I blushed a bright red. I knew that look. It was the "I want to make love to you until you can't walk" look. His red eyes were glinting and I couldn't help but shiver. "Gil..."

"Pleeaassee?" Gilbert leaned his face closer to mine, sweltering red eyes clouded with hunger. "This _is_ our wedding anniversary." By now, his lips were brushing mine and I had unconsciously turned my body around to face him. _Crap…I can't believe him. I just wanted to take a bath but nooooo. _I sighed and nodded slightly. His signature smirk reappeared and he connected our lips with so much love and passion and want I couldn't help but whimper into the kiss, making a growl form in his throat.

::::::::::::::

**Year: 1018**

_Prussia's POV_

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but let a small gasp escape my lips. _ How did she…then…but I…_ I suppose my mouth was hanging open because Lucia- I mean- Carina, rolled her chocolate brown eyes and motioned with her hand for me to step in.

"C'mon Prussia, I'm not getting any younger. And yes, I know you've been there the whole time. Yes, I am a woman. And no, I really don't care that you saw me naked. All will be explained if you get your culo pigro **[1] **in this tent so I may speak to you."

I glared slightly at her. How dare she, a _woman_, speak to the awesome me like that? The awesome me does not take orders from anyone, let alone a _woman!_ I was about to voice that when Toni looked at me and shook his head, signaling for me to not even try. I got up from my hiding spot- which I guess wasn't really a hiding spot to begin with- and walked over to her, finally realizing how short she was. Of course she couldn't be a man! She looked about 5' 3"! I felt like such an idiot for not grasping it sooner. The awesome me was fooled! The awesome Prussia does _not_, get bamboozled!

"How did you know that I was there? I'm too awesome to be spotted while spying!" I questioned her, a glint of defiance in my eyes. Ever since this man-turned-woman showed up, I'd stopped acting like my normal totally awesome self. I don't know what kind of unawesome sorcery she was using, but like I said; it was totally unawesome.

"I could feel your eyes on me. I _have_ been trained to know when someone is looking at me when my back is turned, you know that right?" Carina asked. I wasn't even going to ask if that was her real name, I'm sure she was going to explain everything.

"Explain all of _this_," I gestured with my arms to show her and the tent and everything, not taking my eyes off hers while doing so. "Then little missy," Carina sighed, her shoulders loosening and eyes shutting for a moment as she sat on a cushion on the floor. She patted the spot in front of her as Spain sat himself next to her, uncharacteristically quiet. My fire red eyes narrowed but I sat myself down and silently waited for her to speak.

Carina was still for a moment, not speaking and keeping her eyes on the folded hands in her lap. When she finally looked up at me, her brown eyes were serious.

"My real name, as you've probably guessed by now is Carina Medici. Luciano is my younger brother. I am the general here because staying at home is boring," She started off, still looking me in the eye.

"That is still no-" I tried to interrupt, but she beat me to it.

"I'm getting to that. You see, my family is very wealthy and powerful in Italy. When Spain came to my family's estate months ago asking my father to join him for this battle, I couldn't help but be interested. My father is very strong and wise, but I don't think he could lead a cavalry at his age. He should stay home and be with Mamma e il mio fratellino** [2]**. Luciano is too young to lead it himself, and I don't want any of them to get hurt. So I thought to myself, why can't I lead instead? I had already secretly trained myself to be a soldier because I thought studying my books and art was boring. When I approached Antonio about my idea, at first he downright declined my request. But after pestering and prodding him, I eventually got him to agree with plan "become general and save Dad and Luciano from death." I love my family you see, and Calabria can get pretty noioso **[3]**. After Antonio training me secretly while Dad thought he was going to be general, I escaped home and grabbed the cavalry and galloped with Spain here. I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's the only way I can keep my family safe," Carina was gasping for breath after her story, running her hands through her feathery hair. The story, like she said, didn't make much sense to me, but I guess it's just one of those things that only make sense in one person's mind.

The tent was quiet for a minute or two until Toni decided to break the ice.

"Well amigo **[4]**, she is a very good fighter and general! Yo sé que **[5]** you think because she's a chica** [6]** that she can't, but she is! She is muy bueno **[7]** with a bow and arrow! Just you wait and see amigo! You'll definitely be impressed!"

After that I kind of tuned out, ignoring his Spanish driveling. I nodded to Carina goodnight and dragged my feet all the way to my tent, about ten or so tents away from her's. all I could think of, after I changed into my nightclothes and stared at the area above my bed was, _why do I have this…fluttering in my chest? Why do I not feel good about putting her on the frontline?_

::::::::::::::

**Translations!**

**[1] (Italian) lazy butt**

**[2] (Italian) Mom and my little brother**

**[3] (Italian) boring**

**[4] (Spanish) friend (masculine singular)**

**[5] (Spanish) I know that**

**[6] (Spanish) girl**

**[7] (Spanish) very good**

**A/N: Muchas gracias por leer!/ La ringrazio molto per la lettura!/ Thank you very much for reading!**

**Please review and give advice! If I got any of the Italian wrong, please tell me! I may be one fourth Italian but I'm not fluent in the spelling. The Spanish I know I got right. If I have any of the characters OOC please tell me! I hate when I do that and want help with that!**

**Please remember to R and R and remember, at least two reviews per chapter to update! It helps me write faster! And it makes me happy! **


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey! This is Loudheart14…back...*hides* I have been busy this summer, what with volunteering, parades, and upcoming band camp and drivers ed. Very busy and hectic. Did anyone else have that huge hurricane/tornado/wind storm that Ohio had a few weeks ago?**_

_**Anyway, here is chapter 4! ~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prussia or APH in general. APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**A Thousand Years**_

**Chapter 4**

**Year: 2021**

_Bella's P.O.V_

As I slightly wobbled into our bedroom, a towel covering my body, I couldn't help but blush slightly at the appearance of our room. Clothes were littered on the floor or pieces of clothing, the bed wasn't made, and there was a plate with the remains of the chocolate covered strawberries we had before bed on the side table. After Gilbert's and I's…_interesting_ bath, I had jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and stumbled to our room. Gil didn't seem happy with that action.

"Bella! Why would you leave me in there after a bath like _that_?" Gilbert whined to me, as he walked up to stand behind me. I noticed his eyes widen when he took in the state of our room from our view from the doorway. As he scratched the back of his head nervously, I sighed and stepped into the room towards our dresser. Keeping the towel on my body, I rummaged through the drawer for undergarments. _ Now where could they be...?_

"Looking for these, liebeling?** [1]**" I turned my gaze to the objects Gilbert was holding in his hands. On his face was a devilish smirk, while his eyes twinkled with mischief. I glared at my husband playfully, taking a small step towards him. When I did, he took a single step back, causing me to halt my actions.

"Gil, c'mon. I kinda need those to get dressed. Would you _please_ give them to me?" I asked sweetly, smiling as innocently as possible. Usually, acting innocent with him got me what I wanted, but I guess I was getting a little rusty.

"Hmm, nope!~ You have to take off the towel first~" That's when I noticed that he didn't even bother to cover himself up with his towel, opting to having it on his shoulders. My face heated up as my gaze lowered, then swiftly met his eyes. He was still wearing that smirk of his.

"Fine. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Gilbert." I let the fuzzy, white towel fall to the ground, me gingerly stepping over it to stand in front of my husband, arms crossed in front of my chest. I looked up into his ruby red eyes, trying to keep my poker face in place, but failing miserably when I smiled at him. He smiled back, threw my undergarments onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his muscular, bare chest. I blushed a bit, but hugged him back, nuzzling my face into his chest. The vibrations of his chuckle made me shiver slightly, but I _jumped_ when he nuzzled my hair. Gilbert rubbed his large, calloused hands against my lower back, making me sigh happily. This is the side of him that people didn't get to see; his loving, sweet, and gentle side. It was only reserved for me, and occasionally Ludwig.

I was soon pulled out of my blissful thoughts when Gilbert kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my bow shaped lips. I gasped in surprise, but kissed him back, moving my tongue against his lower lip. He growled and stuck his tongue into my mouth, sensually rubbing his tongue with mine. Gilbert's tongue then tickled the roof of my mouth, making me giggle; he smiled into the kiss and kept having his tongue explore my mouth.

I suddenly pulled away, gasping for breath. I looked up into Gilbert's eyes, seeing the love and slight annoyance at me pulling away. When he moved to try and kiss me again, I placed a finger over his lips, giggling at his "kicked-puppy" expression.

"Gilly, I have to get dressed now. You should too; we _do_ have to meet up with Feli and Luddy at the café." I turned around towards the bed, but then turned back to him and kissed him gently. "Ich liebe dich Gilbert; nie vergessen, dass." **[2]**

"Ich liebe dich auch Bella, immer zu haben." **[3]**

::::::::::::::

**Year: 1018**

_Prussia's P.O.V_

I groaned at the sound of the bugle. Why we had to get up at o-dark-thirty, I'll never know. I rolled over on my cot, ending on the edge of it and almost falling off. I opened my blurry red eyes and rubbed the crap from my eyes. I slowly stood up, stretched while yawning loudly, and then rubbed my stomach sleepily. If you couldn't tell already, I'm not a morning person.

Dragging my feet to where my clothes were, I pulled out my uniform, glancing at it for inspection, then started dressing. It was going to be a long day.

::::::::::::::

**At Breakfast**

As I grabbed my plate that consisted of wurst, cheese, breads covered in jam, marmalade, and honey, and eggs to top it all off, I saw the Italian cavalry taking out their own food from their sacks. I looked over and saw Carina, she had her hair hidden by the hat she was wearing, and she was wearing her man's uniform, looking as manly as she could; she saw me and motioned with her hand for me to join her and Antonio for breakfast. Without responding, I grabbed the beer offered to me and made my way to where the two were seated.

Carina pulled out loaves of bread, olives, cheese, pre-cooked fish, pre-cooked lamb, grapes, and some wine in a container. She put it all on her plate in an orderly fashion, grinning to herself. I glanced over to Antonio to see him pull out his breakfast as well. He pulled out some wine, sweet rolls (that he told me are called _bolos_), jam rolls, his favorite lemon flavored cupcakes along with sugary churros. Antonio then pulled out "Maria crackers" (or _magdalenas_) (**A/N:The cracker bears likeliness to a Ritz cracker but is sweet in taste**), and some honey and jam. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question to the small breakfast. Antonio smiled while putting a drop of honey onto a roll.

"We Spaniards don't eat big breakfasts. Lunch is our biggest meal!" Carina rolled her eyes while dipping some bread into her wine. I just shrugged and took a bite of wurst, smiling as the delicious flavor descended onto my taste buds.

When we finished breakfast, we went separate ways to talk to our own soldiers. I was a little disoriented, having had a tough time sleeping after the discovery that Luciano was actually a girl named Carina. I walked into the tent that I was meeting other leaders in my army; I nodded to each of them as I passed. When I reached the end of the table, I laid my hands on top of the map and stared at it, thinking. _This isn't going to be easy._

::::::::::::::

**Translations:**

**[1] (German) **darling

**[2] (German)** I love you Gilbert; never forget that.

**[3] (German) **I love you too Bella, always have.

::::::::::::::

**A/N: Well! Did ya like it? I know it isn't amazing, but I did a lot of research on the different breakfasts, and I do hope you guys like it!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
